


The Losty Series: An Aone Takanobu Love Story

by Postlikeme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aone Takanobu is lost, Cheerleaders, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Datekougyou | Date Tech, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Futakuchi Kenji is a Little Shit, Haikyuu - Freeform, He likes you too much, Kenji is a good friend, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mountain Man is Aone's Nickname, Pining, Poor Aone, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Starts with 3 parts then timeskip, Teasing, This fic is my absolute baby., it's an adventure, multi chapter series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Postlikeme/pseuds/Postlikeme
Summary: “But you say it feels good when she kisses you right?” Kenji inquired as they walked home from practice one night.Aone grunted in satisfaction. “Mhm.”“…And when she grinds herself on your lap?”He fought back a shiver. “Mhm.”“And so that’s when you start feeling an urge?”“....”Kenji nodded, ever the Dr.Phil friend. “And what do these urges tell you to do?”Aone focused his eyes forward, never showing a different emotion. He answered casually. “Fuck her.” He deadpanned. “Hard.”--OrThis is a story about Your Horny BF Aone Takanobu being a Dumby and Not Realizing That You’re Horny, Too…
Relationships: Aone Takanobu & Reader, Aone Takanobu/Reader, Aone Takanobu/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Out of everything I have written in the anime world, this fic is my absolute baby.**
> 
> It was inspired by a simple matchup, and turned into one of my favourite works of all time.
> 
> Every reader I have that follows this story means the world to me and I love dearly. As of today, there are 19 chapters, but it is quite unconventional as far as fics go. I will explain as you go. 
> 
> I promise you will NOT regret going on this losty journey with us! :)
> 
> Also, Aone's has been nicknamed Mountain Man by me!

# ——————————-

  * Aone has no idea how to proceed with his sexual urges when it came to you
  * Tbh he didn’t really understand them himself
  * He never really thought about sex with you when he was crushing on you because his crush was so strong and innocent
  * He never thought he’d get that far
  * He only thought of taking you out for ice cream and kissing your head and encouraging you because you sighed every time you got a test grade handed back to you
  * So he was unprepared when you became his gf and started showing your physical side
  * He didn’t know how to feel… even though his rock hard dick screamed at him what he was feeling
  * ~~Smh~~
  * He had to ask Kenji for advice because your boyfriend is the FOUNDER AND CEO of lost.com:



“But you say it feels good when she kisses you right?” Kenji inquired as they walked home from practice one night.

Aone grunted in satisfaction. “Mhm.”

“…And when she grinds herself on your lap?”

He fought back a shiver. “Mhm.”

“And so that’s when you start feeling an urge?”

Aone felt comfortable with his friend enough and was influenced by his chatty new girlfriend meaning he was speaking more. Sometimes. “I….. get the urges at that point, yes.” He paused for so long that Kenji was about to respond before Aone continued. “I also get the urges when she is not kissing me or grinding on my lap…. Sometimes I get them when she is just… near me. Or when I’m thinking of her.”

Kenji nodded, ever the Dr.Phil friend. “ _And what do these urges tell you to do?”_

Aone focused his eyes forward, never showing a different emotion. He answered casually. “Fuck her.” He deadpanned. “ _Hard.”_ He thought of something to add. “But come to think of it, those urges do get especially strong when she’s grinding in my lap.”

Futakuchi was stunned by his blunt friend’s words for a second before he smirked and patted his giant middle blocker on the back while they walked. “That’s normal for all of us guys, Aone. Plus, even though she talks a lot, Y/N is pretty hot—“

Aone turned to him with a deathly glare and Kenji just smiled, pulling his hands away. “ _God_ , Relax, big guy! I’ve tried to get you guys together for the past two years, remember? There’s no danger here.”

Aone looked forward again, feeling bad inside for getting angry with his best friend of which he trusted. It was just automatic. “Sorry.” Aone muttered sincerely. He returned to the topic at hand,

“Hm. So what do I do about it since I can’t fuck her?”

“Well….. have you asked Y/N what she wants? Maybe she is trying to hint at you that she wants something more when you guys are getting hot and heavy?”

“Y/N does whisper in my ear that she wants me to ‘take off her clothes, take off my clothes and lose control’ but that couldn’t possibly mean that she wants to—“

Kenji stopped in his tracks. Aone had to turn back to look at him. “Is there a problem, Futakuchi?”

The brunette ran a hand through his hair as he took an exasperated breath. “Not a _problem_ , Takanobu.” He started walking again and they fell back into step with one another. “It’s just that, you wouldn’t know if your girlfriend was horny if it slapped you in the face.”

“But…..” Mountain man sighed. “How would I know if she feels that way?”

“Because she kind of just told you, you big dumby!!! _What else do you think **‘take off our clothes and lose control’** means?!” _

Aone shrugged slightly. “Unfortunately, I do not know.”

“It means she wants to take your relationship to the next level. It means she likes kissing and dry humping but she wants more.”

“I see, I suppose. But I don’t know if I can handle more.”

“What do you mean?”

“If I take off all her clothes… that means she’ll be naked, right?”

“That’s usually how it works big guy-yeah..”

“But then if I see her…naked I won’t be able to hold myself back. Y/N is too beautiful. I-I’m pretty certain I love her. I don’t want her to think of me the same as those pursuers she **hates** who stare at her in her cheerleading uniform because they want to bed her. I value her too much for that.”

Kenji nodded throughout possibly the longest monologue he’d ever heard coming out of his friend. “I see, but…”

Aone listened for the explanation intently.

“But Aone, you _**do**_ see her that way, too, I mean.”

“Hm?” Mountain man was confused.

“You do want to bed her, right? Just like those guys that stare at the hot cheerleaders. Wait—before you interrupt— I’m not saying you’re like those guys and if you were Y/N wouldn’t be with you. I’m saying that you feel like that TOO because you’re attracted to her but that isn’t the only way you feel about her like those other guys. You obviously love her, I knew that a year and a few months ago when you would stare at her in the hallways and when you dragged me to one of her competitions to sit in the back. I wasn’t complaining much because the girls were cute, but it was obvious how you felt in that moment. Anyway, my point is that you also want to fuck her. She’s hot and she’s your girlfriend, it’s normal. Your girlfriend will probably like that you feel that way toward her back. Just have a conversation with her and figure out what she wants, keep double checking to make sure, and then follow her lead. Okay?”

Aone nodded once because he was hanging on to his friends every word.

“So I should just ask her if she wants to fuck and she will tell me yes or no and if it’s a yes then we can?”

Kenji nodded cooly.

“Okay. I’ll try that. I will try to control my urge…by asking Y/N what _**her**_ urges are….correct?”

Kenji nodded again. “Precisely. And trust me, you’ll have fun.”

*** Later that week ***

  * one night you were in your boyfriends room while he was helping you study because you sucked at school, when you….
  * Well you…….
  * you jumped him.
  * It’s happened before and Aone wasn’t put off by it,
  * On the contrary.. you sure knew how to make your man horny and fast
  * He had set up two chairs at his desk in his room like always when he was helping you study and you just jumped on his lap to share his chair with him
  * Straddling his waist, you kissed him with fervour
  * With his eyes closed, your man tossed the pencil he was using on his desk so he could use his big hands to run them up and down your back and you kissed him
  * He knew you had to study but he loved when you did this too much to stop
  * You moaned into the kiss which woke up Aone’s dick. He hardened and you expectantly began to dry hump him as you kissed
  * He got so hard because you were always so enthusiastic and he loved that



“Y/N.” Takanobu muttered as he tried to pull away from your heated kiss to ask you what you wanted.

You moved so that you were kissing his ear which made Takanobu growl in pleasure.

His growl made your stomach flip in a wanting way. “Put your hands on my ass, Aone.” You whispered in his ear before licking around the rim of it like he likes.

Aone was in heaven. He almost forgot what you even asked him to do. “But—“ he started to try to tell you that that wasn’t appropriate because he avoided your private areas as to not lose control but you were too excited so you put your hands behind your back and pushed his big hands down to your ass. Your boyfriend stilled because of that.

  * Also because you returned your lips to his ear and that drove him crazy
  * He just let you do whatever you wanted as you practically bounced on his lap.
  * His boner was so hard it was almost painful because he was just enjoying you grinding on his clothed penis pleasurably and kissing him all over
  * He almost forgot that he was supposed to ask you what you wanted like Kenji advised



“Y/N.” he tried again and you peeled back to look at your flushed man. You smirked because he looked so fine all breathless because of what you were doing to him. This was always the best way to get out of studying and you loved it. “Yes, baby?” You ask as you run your hands over his broad, clothed chest and shoulders. His breathing got shaky because that felt really good and you smelled really good. Poor Aone tried his best to explain as he could feel his dick pulsating with blood.

“U-Um…. Kenji…… I asked him for advice……. O-on what I should do w-when you make me feel this w-way and…..”

 _“What way..?”_ You ask as you can’t help but slide your hands under the head hole of his shirt so that you were touching his bare skin and smiled at him teasingly. You loved that you affected this mean-looking mountain man that all your cheer teammates had a crush on so easily.

Aone clearly loved the feeling of your soft bare hands running on his skin, it was obvious in the way his cock twitched. He tried to answer you.

“Um, yo-you m-make me feel ummm…. aroused, I guess….. Very aroused Y-Y/N….because your b-body is on mine a-and you’re so beautiful….. and I’ve um liked you for s-so long and…. wel-well Kenji said that……he said I need to….. ask you, what it is you want to do-?”

Feeling playful as always, you decided to tease your boyfriend because it wasn’t often you saw him so nervous that he was stuttering.

“It isn’t obvious what I want, Aone?” You asked seductively and your boyfriend grunted because of how turned on you were making him.

“U-um not t-to me, no…..”

  * mans genuinely didn’t get it



You removed your hands off of him in order to cross your arms over the torso hole of your own shirt. In one spectacular movement, you lifted your top off and threw it over on his bed. You had worn some type of sexy lacy push up bra for a month straight purposely hoping that one of these days your boyfriend will make the first move toward what you so desperately wanted: sex.

Aone leaned back so he could get a better look of your chest on display for him. He groaned, absolutely flabbergasted that the girl he’s liked for 2 years was half naked on his lap. He was speechless.

“Aone.” You lifted his chin with your index finger so that he was looking in your eyes again. You were really loving how much you affected him!

“Aone do you see what I want now?” You ran your hand from one end of your boobs to the other suggestively.

Aone gulped. “W-well-well Futakuchi said th-that I n-need to hear y-you s-say it-t….erm….”

“This is my way of saying it….” you explained as you stood up from his lap and pulled down your school skirt. “Do you get it now?”

  * ~~he doesn’t get it sis~~ 😤 ~~!!!!!!!!~~



Aone watched your bare legs in sexy panties with quickened breaths. He didn’t understand why you weren’t saying what you wanted. He understood this as a way in which you didn’t want to fuck, because you weren’t saying it like Kenji said you would if you wanted to go to the next level. You didn’t say what he needed to hear. Much to his dismay, He’d never felt so horny and he was a moment away from shaking from his own lust. You crawled back in his lap in just your bra and panties and you met his ear again with your lips. “Do you get what I want now, Aone baby?” You bit his lobe and Aone automatically froze as he felt the exigency to get himself off…right now.

“Y/N…. y-you’re being r-rather c-confusing-g, I-I… d-don’t g-get it….”

you giggled and leaned in to kiss him again, to which your boyfriend kissed back with energy. He pulled you closer which evidently made both of your private parts touch through the clothing and you groaned and strengthened the feeling. You unabashedly grinded your lacy vagina on his dick print and kissed him with lots of tongue.

 **Your man couldn’t think straight-it felt so fucking good.** He pulled away before he snapped and did something you might regret and lose you forever.

“Maybe I-I should call K-Kenji and h-he can tell us what t-to do—“ He was cut off by you removing your bra and tossing it over with your shirt. You used your hands to squish his cute face.

“Okay. Aone?! You listening?! We. Are. Not. Calling. Kenji.”

He looked at you completely Lost.com because he thought that was a good idea!

Even though his face was being squished his eyes trailed down on their own to stare at his first and his favourite naked breasts that he would never forget.

“Look at me.” You started, “Your practically naked girlfriend is in your lap trying to stimulate your dick with her vagina and you _**still**_ don’t know what I want?!”

Aone frowned because he could hear that you were upset with him. He never wanted to make you upset. “I-I don’t want to make you upset or lose you, Y/N.” he said sadly. “I don’t know w-what you w-want.” He just wanted you to tell him.

#  **And you just wanted him to know.**

It was a major buzzkill for you.

Giving up because you could truly tell he wasn’t following your hints, you got off his lap and put your clothes back on. You packed up your book bag while your boyfriend watched you with sadness, and you kissed his cheek before you left.

“I’ll talk to you later, okay, Aone? But I’m leaving you this in case you want to practice…. so you can take it off yourself next time.” You showed him your folded bra that you had on earlier and placed it on his bed before leaving.

Aone was so sad. His heart literally ripped a bit when he heard you close his front door.

He didn’t want you to break up with him. **You were without a doubt the best thing that has ever happened to him!**

  * ~~okay aww~~ 🥺



Over the years Kenji told Aone that multiple females are interested in him romantically, even some cheerleaders were willing to be his friends with benefits, but he only ever wanted you. He only cared about you even if he had to endure you walking by him like he didn’t exist and Kenji patting his back in pity.

Aone knew you were mad at him. But he has liked you for two whole years before you even noticed him meaning he would be devastated if he lost you—point blank period—even if it didn’t show on his face. He was so freaking sad.

Your boyfriend wasn’t, _however_ , sad enough to **_not_** place your bra that you left him on his knee (after smelling your amazing perfume on it first), jerking himself off to thoughts of you naked in his lap a few minutes ago. He couldn’t stop himself from doing **_that._**

 _“Y/N….”_ your name rolled off his tongue as he orgasmed in his hand while sitting on his desk chair, wishing you were still grinding your sexy body on his lap.

After he cleaned himself up and took a sad shower where he had to give himself a hand job again because he brought that freaking bra in the bathroom to sit on the sink, he called Kenji to ask him what the likelihood of you breaking up with him after this was. You seemed pretty pissed when you left and you hadn’t responded to his 2 “sorry Y/N” texts he sent before he went into the shower. You left him on read.

Kenji only had one thing to say after Aone explained the happenings of tonight:

_**“YOU WHAT?!?!?”**_ He screamed into the phone. “YOU BIG DUMBY! You rejected Y/N WHEN SHE WAS NAKED IN YOUR LAP?! _**ARE YOU EVEN HUMAN?!”**_

Aone blinked, not responding. Which was good because his friend wasn’t done ripping him a new one yet.

“AND THEN YOU HAD THE AUDACITY TO MENTION CALLING ME??? WHILE YOUR TOTAL BABE OF A FLEXIBLE CHEERLEADER GIRLFRIEND IS NAKED AND IN YOUR LAP?! **SERIOUSLY?!”**

Aone sighed, feeling even more terrible about the situation. “I—she wouldn’t tell me what she wanted, Kenji-san. I asked and she just took off more of her clothes.”

“BECAUSE SHE WAS _**SHOWING**_ _**YOU**_ WHAT SHE WANTED, DUMBY!”

Aone’s heart sank as he widened his eyes. “Oh.” He muttered in sad understanding.

“Yep. ‘Oh’ is right. You got a lot of grovelling to do now, dude. You probably shattered all her sexual confidence. Girls don’t usually make the first move in sexual scenarios, so with you practically rejecting her while she was naked, trying to seduce you, and vulnerable, that’s cause for uh….”

“Breaking up with me?” Mountain man held his breath in fear. “I don’t want her to break up with me. I do want to have sex with her. I want to do it more than anything. I’m only trying not to mess things up with her. What am I supposed to do now, Kenji? To ensure she does not choose to leave me?”

“Umm,” in the bedroom of the Date Tech wing spiker, Kenji ran a hand down his face. He couldn’t believe his emotionally-challenged friend was **_this lost,_** but he couldn’t deny that he felt incredibly bad for him. His friend Aone never showed emotion but a tinge of his sorrow from the idea of losing the girl he’s liked for 2 years was very but slightly evident in Aone’s voice. At least to Kenji.

“Okay, Aone. So here’s what you gotta do….”


	2. The Losty Series: An Aone Takanobu Love Story Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You Teasing TF Out Of Your Lost, Hopelessly Horny Boyfriend: Aone Takanobu.._
> 
> RIP Mountain Man.

# ———————————

Kenji stayed on the phone with his friend and middle blocker Aone for 3 hours that night, advising him on what to do to deal with his situation.

“So here’s what you gotta do…..” he started

Aone grunted as to say he was listening.

“After listening to your story I can confirm that Y/N clearly wants you to fuck her, Takanobu. _Okay?_ No more guessing from you. I’m telling you in plain Japanese that she really wants you. And it seems like she wants you to make the first move. That’s why she’s not answering your texts.”

“Hm. Are you sure?”

“Takanobu! **Are you serious?!”**

“Sorry. I just want to be sure!”

“Stop wanting to be sure and just have sex with your girlfriend damnit. It’s a _really_ good problem to have big guy, so stop fighting it!”

“O-okay,” Aone blushed inside, trying to pretend that Kenji saying that didn’t bring him back to thoughts of you naked on his lap earlier this evening. He glanced over at your bra that he put on his pillow for….. _reasons Aone is not comfortable sharing. ( 🍆🧴 )_

Kenji smiled. “So, what you have to do is….”

Kenji explained to Aone that he was going to book a fancy hotel for him and Y/N for this weekend. He said he’d go with him to buy rose pedals and candles to decorate the hotel room with. Then, after some fancy date yacht date 🛥 Takanobu would bring you back to the hotel and make love to you. That way, everybody wins and it would be prepared and romantic.

Aone loved the idea especially the part where he said that Y/N would forgive him tenfold and love him forever for it.

 **Mountain man was sold!** He _couldn’t wait_ to make you happy again.

  * While it may be that Aone “couldn’t wait” …. he **had** to wait…. until the weekend to give you your surprise
  * Unbeknownst to you what was being planned this weekend……
  * For the good of your bf, you only ignored him for for one full day before you spoke to him again
  * But…. you never jumped him again or tried anything remotely physical
  * For fear of rejection but you also thought that the more demure approach might get him to snap and want to fuck your brains out
  * When you went over to his house for him to help you study and then watch movies like you always did….



**you teased tf out of him.**

  * When he showed you something in the textbook, you leaned over and put your hand really high up on his thigh to “stabilize” yourself
  * Aone couldn’t help but sport a semi by you doing that
  * But his expression was unbothered
  * So you also took it upon yourself to secretly roll your cheer skirt up more when you entered his room because it made for a great view when you swatted the pencil case off the desk so you had to get up and bend over to retrieve it
  * Got damn was your man almost sweating
  * But alas, his face was unbothered
  * You could tell you were affecting him though… by his stutter:



“Y-Y/N d-do you retr-retrieve things in class l-like that?”

  * you smirked at him while you spoke and pretended to absentmindedly reapply the lip gloss you had in that pencil case



“Like what?” You asked innocently.

  * Your mans eyes zoomed in on your juicy lips that you slowly put shiny wet goo over and he shifted in his seat….. Kenji didn’t say this was part of the plan and Aone didn’t know how much more he could handle
  * But you were just getting started
  * Sensing that your boyfriend was aroused in the way that only you could do to him, you kicked it up a notch
  * As he spoke shakily trying to explain quadratic equations to you while his penis was hard as a rock, you gave him your best bedroom eyes for when he looked back up from the paper to you



“As-as we saw-w b-before in your l-last eq-equation Y/N-N… the Standard F-Form of a Quadratic Equation i-is ax2 + bx + c equals….” Aone looked up into your bedroom eyes momentarily for the first time and completely lost his train of thought. You were looking at him as if he was currently balls deep in your heat and it made this giant man utterly weak. Your eyes were even darker and sultrier than he imagined them to be when he was jacking off….

Needless to say he was overtly turned on by just your gaze. When you smirked he realized he was staring at you and not finishing the explanation so he awkwardly tried to, pointing at a random place on the textbook page as if he knew what he was doing.

“Uh, eq-equ-equal-equals uhhh…..d.”

Your eyes flashed in amusement at his words. _Bingo._

“ _D?”_ You asked, leaning over to see the equation better and placing your hand up-high on his thigh again. Aone barely suppressed his growl deep within.

You heard it.

He nodded his head, still hazy from looking into your bedroom eyes. “Y-Yes. D.”

“Aone, I know I’m dumb but shouldn’t the answer be ‘0,’ love?” You didn’t let your heated gaze up for a second.

Barely hearing you because your gorgeous lips were moving and they said his name, he shook his head. “N-no,” he stuttered. “Th-that’s t-the answer. **D.** ” He finished, never looking away from your desirable lips.

“Hmmm….” you bit your lip while looking at him. _“I like D.”_ You said steadily. Aone flicked his eyes back up to yours because your voice was dripping with sex… which would prove to be a huge mistake. You winked at him sexily. “ _I especially like D, Aone, when you randomly put it into my….. **equation**.” _

Aone blushed inside but lucky for him it didn’t show on the outside. **_Unlucky_** for him you could tell that he blushed anyway.

“Right, Aone?” You tapped him where you were holding his thigh: he almost jumped.

He looked back down at the paper to distract himself. He flushed when he realized his mistake. “Uh, yes. Wait, N-no! I-uh meant ze-zero, not D-D sorry.”

 _“Oh.?”_ You gave your helpless man a sexy pout that he was putty for. “No D for me, _then,_ Aone?” You twirled a small section of your hair in your finger and batted your eyelashes at him.

You doing that in your cheerleading uniform, Aone could barely take it anymore. _**He needed to fuck you,** he needed to fuck you **hard** , and he needed to fuck you **now**. _

**But he HAD to follow Kenjis plan so you wouldn’t break up with him!!**

“U-um-umm…..” Your boyfriend was a poor hopeless horny goner at the mercy of your seduction.

You, on the other hand, felt strong af. You wanted to break him. To get him to see that you wanted him inside you.

You switched gears, deciding to take it up another notch. What you were about to do might be the sluttiest and most extra thing in the world but it would be worth it if it made your big-dick boyfriend snap and pound you into next week.

“Okay, what’s my next homework question, Aone— _ **whoops…..!”**_ You ‘accidentally on purpose’ knocked your water bottle forward so that it wet the entire front of your tight white cheer top. It immediately turned transparent and Aone could make out the nude lace bra you were wearing underneath because he was staring that hard. He couldn’t look away as he widened his eyes and his dick got impossibly harder.

“Oh my God I am such a klutz! Aone, I’m sorry baby I got some water on you too…!” You picked up his left hand that you purposely spilled water on and Aone was so weak with lust that he didn’t stop you.

“Let me dry that for you, _baby.”_ You said seductively as you brought his index finger toward your glossy lips.

 **Lost.com** CEO Aone Takanobu had no clue what you were about to do until you actually did it. Then he was done.

Frozen, he watched you open your mouth and slide his wet finger inside of it, engulfing his long digit in your wet mouth.

“Mmmmm….” you sighed as you slowly sucked on the digit.

Aone switched from closing his eyes to watching you with half lidded ones as you sucked his finger as you would suck his cock. A preview, you might say.

He moaned—not groaned— but **_moaned_** for the first time at your ministrations.

His moan made you deliriously horny so you instinctively circled your tongue around his finger and closed your eyes, moaning on his index.

Your boyfriend was about to snap he could feel it. If he didn’t stop this in the next second he would be ramming his dick into your pussy on this desk without a care in the world. That wouldn’t be romantic and he **needed** your first time to be romantic like he planned with Kenji.

 _Fuck My Life,_ He thought as he pulled his finger out of your warm, soft, inviting mouth…..he stood up quickly, sheepishly trying to hide his massive erection from you with his hands.

You stifled a giggle because no one could hide that monster if they tried.

“I-uh—-“ your boyfriend side stepped away oddly. “I-I-I have t-to u-use-use-use…….m-must must u-u-use…” Aone could see the outline of your cleavage as your top was see-through from water and it was killing him. He was also way higher than you from his standing position now meaning the way you were looking up at him was making him feel like unzipping his pants and placing his ideal body part that should be sucked in your mouth. “U-use, uhh—“ He stuttered.

 _“-The bathroom?”_ You offered an end to his blabbering with an evil smirk on your face. You knew exactly what your mountain man was thinking.

Panicking because he was 2 seconds away from giving into his urge and fucking you—hard, he FLED to his private bathroom that’s attached to his bedroom without another word.

As soon as he shut and locked the door Aone’s zipper was halfway down as he stuck his hand in his boxers. He had the smarts enough to turn on the shower so that you couldn’t hear him groaning and then he leaned his back on the inside of the bathroom door that he had just shut. Your poor horny boyfriend pumped himself with vigour, whispering your name as his head lolled back onto the door.

He thought of you bending in that tight short cheerleading skirt everyone drooled over you in, he thought of you putting your hand on his thigh near his dick, and you applying your lip product on what he thought as your fuckable lips, and he thought of your breasts soaked in water, and you sucking on his finger, _oh God,_ he thought about you sucking on his finger for _**twice**_ as long as the other stuff you did. He didn’t even realize he was stroking his length faster to each thought until he felt his balls tighten.

He couldn’t think about anything other than how much he wanted to murder your p*ssy.

  * ~~omg someone come get me~~



***

From outside the door back in his bedroom, you were standing and patting your wet chest with a towel of his, watching your boyfriend’s shut bathroom door shake. Logically, you could figure out that Aone was probably on the other side of the door jacking off to ease his hormones because you worked him up so much…..but it was a pretty solidified theory when you could hear his groans and moans and your name over the sound of the shower. He was strong, you’d give him that, because the fact that he even thought to drown his sounds out by the loud water and lock the door was good, better than you’d give him credit for. It made you want to…..reward him.

***

Back inside the bathroom, Aone shuddered as he came hard. It only took him maybe 4 minutes, a new record. While the release gave him some comfort, Unfortunately, he was still **so** hard. You turned him on too much, he wanted to go again but he wouldn’t have time! You’d think he was doing something weird in here and if you thought he was weird then you might break up with him and he couldn’t handle that so wtf is he supposed to do?! He didn’t even have his phone to call Kenji so he started ‘emotionlessly’ panicking until—

***

You knocked on the door and pressed your ear to it so you could hear your man.

***

“Aone,” you called sweetly. Aone held his breath because he could hear you so clearly. _Does that mean you could hear him moaning your name?!?!_

“Aone, babe? Open the door.”

Your mountain man cleared his throat, looking down at the mess he was in in a panic. “Uh, Y-Y/N c-can y-y-you u-u-use the other b-bathroom d-downstairs? I’m uh, k-kinda b-bu-busy….”

You rolled your eyes trying not to laugh at your inexperienced man. He didn’t even know that he was as obvious as they come. “I don’t need to use the bathroom Aone. I need to make you cum.” You said matter-of-fact. Aone’s heart stopped beating. “W-W—Wh-WHAT?”

“You heard me, Takanobu. I’m not leaving until I do, so…open the door.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read ahead, find the entire Aone series on my [Tumblr](https://shhhlikeme.tumblr.com/post/624743080461041664/losty-aone-aka-mountain-man-series)  
> 


	3. The Losty Series: An Aone Takanobu Love Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming to a Solution With Your _‘Perhaps Not So Lost’_ but Very Horny Boyfriend: Aone Takanobu 🏔

# ————————————-

**Last Time:**

_“You heard me, Takanobu. I’m not leaving until I do, so…open the door.”_

# ———

**This Time:**

Aone gulped. “The-there’s n-no need for that Y/N I-“

You knocked again. “Just let me in please.”

Aone rushed over to the bathroom sink to wash his hands before gently stuffing his monster cock into his pants as best he could **_that was still hard._ **He looked at himself in the mirror and grabbed a towel quickly to wet it and blot the cum stains off his tan pants.

Outside, you knocked again, growing impatient. “Aone I know how to pick locks!”

“Uhhh c-coming!” He called.

“Cuming? _Again?”_ You asked playfully.

Your emotionless man flushed before giving up and just opening the door.

“Um, Hi, Y/N.”

He looked down at you and his heart skipped a beat because no matter how many times he sees you he still finds you the prettiest girl he’s ever seen.

Aone decided that his strategy is to pretend none of that just happened—that you did not just make him so horny that he had to run to his bathroom and rub one out. _No, that never happened. 🤝_

With a smile, you used both of your hands to reach up and squish his face.

“Hi baby!” You smiled, returning to your cheerful self that Aone loves. (He likes the naughty side of you a lot too but not when he’s trying to settle his throbbing boner).

“Y/N, we should really go back to studying…” he murmurs, limited speech due to the way you were squishing his mouth. He’d let you do anything you wanted to him though.

“What? I can’t study when I’m this wet!” You brought his squishy face close so you could kiss his lips after he gasped at your confession.

“W-what?”

  * ~~Damn, the stutter is back already?~~



You release him and gesture toward your soaked white top that you purposely made that way only 20 minutes ago to turn on your bf.

“Oh.” Aone said. His eyes followed where you gestured to and he felt a familiar ache in his groin when your material was sticking to your breasts like a second skin.

He realized that he needed to cum about two more times before he’d be okay being near his attractive girlfriend again.

“Uh-um…. do-do you want a t-towel?”

“ _You mean a new shirt to wear until my clothes dry?_ Yes, I’d love one sweetheart!”

Aone’s eyes widened. A visual of you dressed in a shirt of his and nothing else (because you only wore panties under your cheer skirt today) assaulted his imagination and he felt his dick twitch again. “I-I- t-they won’t f-fit.” He tried dryly.

“All good, I like wearing bigger shirts anyway and I found one that can fit!” You pointed to the bed where you laid out the shirt you took the liberty of finding in the back of your man’s closet. Aone looked over at it and noticed it was an old t shirt from his middle school volleyball days, before he reached his growth spurt.

Without waiting for him to respond you grabbed your mountain mans hand and pulled him toward the bed then yanked him down to sit. Aone had to shift uncomfortably to situate his boner.

“Y/N, you have a test in um two days and—“

“Now, about what I said before……” You ignored your man, returning to the conversation he was trying to steer away from.

Aone looked up at his tiny gf as you lifted off your wet tight cheer top and nude bra. “Why did you go in the bathroom Aone? Why not ask me to help you finish?”

He didn’t know what to say. Aone was not a talker, more of a pointer. He only started talking regularly ever since you two started dating so explanations… especially inappropriate ones like this one was so out of his comfort zone. It was even harder when you were topless and Aone was trying to imprint the look of your perfect bouncy boobs in his brain. He was surprised by how every inch of you was perfect, now he only had to see you without panties……. That urge to fuck you was coming back tenfold.

**“Aone!”**

Aone jumped, forgetting he wasn’t still pumping his dick to these thoughts. “Y-yes?”

“I think I know how we are going to solve our problem!” You pulled his shirt over your head and as much as Aone wanted to let out a sigh of relief because you were wearing more clothes, his dick grew because your nipples were hard and pressing against his shirt. They were so easy to make out. He wished you’d do a cheer dressed like that so he could see them bounce, _omg…._

“D-do you m-maybe want another sh-sh-shirt Y/N?”

You shrugged. “No. I want to tell you my solution.” You took his face in your hands again and stood between his legs. Aone reached behind him to grab a blanket to put on his lap.

“H-how?”

“I feel like you’re waiting for me to tell you what I want. Right?”

Aone nodded with conviction. “I just w-want to mak-make you happy….”

You lean forward to kiss his lips. You couldn’t wait to tell him your solution!

“Well, what if I tell you that _**what I want is to do what you want?”**_

“Wh-what I-I want? M-me?” Mountain man was unfamiliar with the concept. He was so overjoyed internally (even though he appeared dead externally) to be your boyfriend that he basically did whatever you wanted and that made him happy. Kenji and his friends all called him a simp for you, but truth be told he’s been like that for years you just never noticed him before.

So, naturally, Aone assumed your sex life should go by your lead because you approached him first and it worked. Your ways worked! Hence why he needed you to tell him what to do now when it came to sex. Even though he’s wanted to fuck you hard against the lockers when you kissed him for the first time in the hallway, he suppressed his emotions because he didn’t want to risk losing you and leading wrong.

Aone’s eyes softened a bit because he understood now that you cared for him so much that you wanted him to lead. You were assuring him that even if he made a mistake you’d still be there, right? Being Aone, he had to be sure.

“Y/N, I don’t want you to think I’m one of those guys that you hate who hit on you all the time. They only want one thing from pretty girls like you when I want everything else you have to offer. I want the whole package. I don’t just want to slam my dick inside you and call it a day, which is why I’ve been giving you the reigns. I d-don’t want to lead and then make a mistake which causes you to um……leave me.” He frowned deeply.

You watched your white haired big baby as he finally explained to you why he was being so dense after all this time. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to have sex with you, it’s that he wanted you to flat out say that’s what you wanted first because so many guys don’t give girls that luxury. A lot of guys proceed based off their selfish needs and Aone wanted to be certain you knew that he was willing to go off your needs forever. 🥺🥺🥺. You might have cried if you weren’t 20x more horny for this man after hearing that.

“I love you, Aone.” You honestly admit.

Aone choked on thin air because that was the first time either of you had ever said that to eachother!!!! He grinned from ear to ear (a near impossible sight) which he never does. He wrapped his big strong arms around your waist and reeled you in close between his legs, hugging you tight. “I love you more Y/N. I’ve loved you for a long time. Much longer than you have. Thank you for loving me in return.”

You two shared a kiss that turned passionate very quickly. You pulled away, feeling heady and **still** horny. You loved the man, yes, but you’ve waited long enough and if you had to wait any longer you‘d have to take one out of mountain man’s book and escape to the bathroom in order to finger _yourself._

You purposely pushed your thigh closer to him between his legs so you could feel if he was still hard and you hadn’t even reached it, only grazed his inner thigh when Aone groaned sexily. _So he was in the mood, too._

  * ~~LEGGO~~



“Aone, if you like to follow my lead then: what I want is to do what **you want** in bed. Okay? So…..what do you want, my big, strong, mountain man? Tell me and I will deliver.”

“What I want? Li-like sexually?”

“Mhm. I want to take care of you, baby. We don’t have to have sex if you’re not comfortable but I don’t want you using your hand anymore if you have me. As in…..” You nodded and slickly slid your hand under the blanket he was using as a wall. You had to feel him. You palmed his dick print and almost flinched because of how hard it was. You grasped his length fairly tightly and moved your lips to his ear because that was his weakness. Aone growled deeply and lifted into your touch. “Do you want me to touch you?” You asked him seductively.

You slowly traced your tongue around his ear which drove him fucking mad and whispered, “Or do you want me to _lick_ you?”

Aone, letting it sink in that you loved him and finally feeling at ease because you wanted him to take the lead, he finally snapped.

He lifted you slightly with one arm and spun you two around so he could throw you on your back on his bed. He was on top of you in an instant with his athletic build, hovering over you with dark eyes. You’ve never seen him look so feral and you were ecstatic that you might have finally said the magic words.

Takanobu leaned down so he was pressing your body into his mattress and he lined your sexes up. _**Only this time he had no intention of dry humping.**_ Your boyfriend can feel the wetnes on your panties and he just couldn’t take it anymore. The relentless teasing, the bending over, the ‘d’ innuendoes, the bedroom eyes, the wet chest? Fuck he just couldn’t wait anymore. Without a second thought he rips your underwear off and flicks it to the side as if it was a feather.

 _Yes!_ Your body screams. _This is exactly what you’ve been waiting for!_

Aone leaned down to give your ear some teasing action back. He only breathed slightly on it and you were already pooling in your panties. In his husky deep sexy voice he whispered with no mistake,

# “Mm… _You want to know what I want, Y/N?”_

You nodded desperately, trying to move so he’d give you some friction on your engorged bud.

Your boyfriend did you one better, leaning forward so that his huge dick was pressing against your opening. You gasped because you could feel that he was bare there too and you quickly looked down. You could see the glorious sight of your boyfriends huge you-know-what sticking out of the unzipped zipper of his pants. He was so fast in undressing you never even saw him do it. Aone admittedly was way too horny to pull his pants down fully so getting his dick out just enough to enter you was good enough for now.

Takanobu didn’t know how he whipped it out so fast either, he only knew that he was running on auto-pilot because you made him **that** horny.

Once he felt your slick opening he pushed inside slowly, prodding your opening where you were the most sensitive. You couldn’t help but moan so loudly he had to kiss you to quiet you down. You flung your head back into the pillow because you already felt so full and he was BARELY IN. WIthout a doubt this man was made for you. Oh my God your boyfriend was pushing inside you and it was better than any toy that could ever exist.

Aone grunted as he got less than a quarter of the way inside you before he stopped. His mind was blanking due to how good you felt but he knew what he wanted to do.

“D-don’t stop, Aone p-please!” You begged.

Teasing you now, Aone smirked and whispered hungrily in your ear,

“You wanted to know what I want, Y/N?” He pulled the skin of your neck into his mouth and sucked, making you whisper sweet nothings in pleasure.

“Well, I want to fuck the shit out of my girlfriend. _Hard._ I have for years, I just didn’t know it until your sexy ass started teasing the shit out of me dry humping my penis and making me learn how to hold back from exploding.” He thrusted slightly again, sheathing himself only a couple centimetres more inside you as tears ran down your cheeks because it felt so amazing. _Sex shouldn’t feel this good, it’s impossible._

Aone continued,

“I had to ask for advice because I didn’t know how to handle my urge to ravish you every second….”

Thrusting in another few centimetres, Aone shuddered because he was holding back from orgasming already. He stopped again and kept whispering,

“ _What I want?_ I want to use your pussy as a dick glove and get so deep inside you that you still feel the aftershock even when I’m not around. I want to cream all that I have inside these tight and heavenly walls so fucking bad babe, to the point where I will be too tired to jack off to thoughts of you ever again, even though I love doing that….”

Aone once again pushes in further but this time he bites his lower lip because you were starting to get antsy and you were clenching around him, trying to get him to **stop** stopping already and just pound you. Aone kissed the sweat that sprung out on your forehead and pinched your hip to still you from gyrating. If he didn’t stop you he’d finish before you two even started and he didn’t want that. He could finish fast when it was just him in the bathroom but he planned to make it last when it came to being inside your phenomenal pussy. Plus, he wasn’t done his monologue and focusing on talking was helping him _**not**_ explode.

“Y/N, what I want is to get you addicted to my cock to the point where you can’t wear your uniform again without connecting it to the way I tug on your skirt when I’m impaling you. You teased me so bad babe, I think the best thing I can do is make you regret not just telling me you wanted this **_when I asked you the first time.”_**

Under him, you were so close to finishing by his teasing and his sexy voice alone. _You wanted exactly this! You wanted your boyfriend to take charge and destroy you!_

“Aone, b-b-baby pl-please.”

He pushed in another few centimetres, almost inside now as he groaned loudly and his dick twitched in you. “You are a dream, Y/N.” he whispered as he pulled his dick back out almost fully then rammed his entire length into you without warning. You scream in ecstasy and clawed at his back. Aone started making love to you at a faster-than-normal pace.

“I don’t know how you do it Y/N—“ Aone grumbled into your neck between his pants. “I can’t even finish teasing you because you’re too fucking tight. Ugh. Yes.”’

You whined and moaned as your boyfriend slammed into you and you literally started tearing up because you’ve never felt so good in your entire life. If you had to describe it it was like this part felt as good as an orgasm so _wtf would your orgasm feel like?!_

Aone, on the other hand, kept chanting in his head how two years of crushing on you was worth it because he was being squeezed by _**this**_ tight vagina right now. He knew before that he never needed anyone else but you just made him hella fucking sure. You couldn’t be any more perfect for him.

“Yes, Aone. Right there, babe. I love you so much baby!”

“Is that right?” He grunted as he gave you a deep kiss and thrusted harder. He pulled away when you couldn’t kiss back because your eyes had rolled back in your head. “You want me to give into my urges more then, Y/N? _The urge I have everyday to fuck you hard?!”_

 _“Oh my God, **y-Yes!** ”_ You nodded lazily as your boyfriend wiped your tears and picked up the pace again.

“I love you, Y/N. Much more than you’ll ever love me, but I’m okay with that.” Without any warning again, Aone slipped his cock out of you and moved so you had some space to listen to him.

“Now get on your hands and knees then stick that pretty ass up so I can give into this urge _**even more.”**_

# ————————————

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the story before the time skip!
> 
> If you enjoyed my Aone series and you want more, then you might enjoy its outtakes! - [Tumblr](https://shhhlikeme.tumblr.com/post/624743080461041664/losty-aone-aka-mountain-man-series)  
> The outtake collections are where the true story begins. If you are ready for a wild ride, select outtake #1. 
> 
> If I get enough interest on here, I can post the outtakes here, so please let me know :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read ahead, find the entire Aone series on my [Tumblr](https://shhhlikeme.tumblr.com/post/624743080461041664/losty-aone-aka-mountain-man-series)  
> 


End file.
